Our overall goal is the establishment of a permanent Center for Translational Neuroscience (CTN) dedicated to, a) providing support for maintaining and expanding self-sufficient research cores developed during Phases I and II that are essential for the continuing conduct of basic, clinical, translational, and community based research, and b) sustaining a collaborative, multidisciplinary research environment by providing support for pilot study projects, as well as mentoring and training components. To attain this goal, we designed the following specific aims: Aim 1: To enhance the infrastructure critical to the CTN by supporting, upgrading, and streamlining three Core Facilities. Aim 2: To strengthen and augment translational mission relevant research through mentoring promising early career clinicians and basic scientists by established, dedicated senior Mentors. Aim 3: To expand our successful Career Development Program for CTN investigators and institute a new Leadership Program for established and young researchers, who will be required to meet specific Performance Milestones. Aim 4: To support a translational pilot study research program of cutting edge science, promote state wide and additional collaborations within the institution, and create opportunities to develop and maintain competitive research programs. Aim 5: To systematically collect, analyze, and use CTN information to answer questions about projects, cores, and policies, especially about their efficiency and effectiveness. An experienced Core Advisory Committee (CAC) will oversee operation and utilization of all the Core Facilities. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) will oversee scientific competitiveness of pilot studies and review progress of the Career Development Program and collaborative research. The Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) will oversee integration of early career investigators and issues related to recruitment, space, and promotion and tenure. These aims will have a greater impact at a small institution such as ours and facilitate the solidification of a successful and productiv CTN that will set an example for national programs. Our likely success is certified by generating over $30 million in new grant support and publishing over 450 articles and chapters in Phses I and II.